<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zombie-Park by Thelosertron5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752054">Zombie-Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelosertron5000/pseuds/Thelosertron5000'>Thelosertron5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelosertron5000/pseuds/Thelosertron5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of South Park is over run by flesh eating mutants. What will the kids of South Park do when all the adults mysteriously vanish or die?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cartman woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, as he always does each morning. But instead of getting out of bed and turning it off the loud beeping clock, he turned over on his side and shoved his pillow into his ears.<br/>    He groaned,”Moooooooom!!”<br/>    Within seconds, a woman with brown hair and sleepy eyes showed up in the doorway. <br/>She rubbed her tired eyes as she said,”What is it pupsikins?”<br/>Cartman was getting even more agitated as he spoke, which his mother could tell,” The alaaaarm!!”<br/>Cartman’s mom, Liane, looked over to the little beeping box and realized that it was time for her son to wake up for school.<br/>“It’s time for you to wake up, pupsikins! You know mommy has been very sick lately and it would really help if you’d get up on your own.”<br/>Cartman sighed long and hard, watching as his mom left the room. He stood up and quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and slumped his backpack strap over one of his shoulders because Cartman thought using only one strap of a backpack was cool.<br/>As he made his way into the kitchen he noticed breakfast wasn't made.<br/>“Lazy bitch.” He muttered under his breath. <br/>He walked into the kitchen and prepared himself a breakfast, it was simple: a piece of toast. Normally, his mother would make him eggs and bacon, but recently his mom had been acting sick. Hopefully she would get better soon so that she could continue making him meals.<br/>He skipped out the door and headed to the bus stop, where he would meet his friends.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>    At the bus stop, Stan was casually leaning on the metal pole which marked a place for the bus to come. Kyle was chatting with him about climate change, although Stan wasn’t really paying attention. Finally, Kenny was standing very quiet and still. Over the years, he had mastered the art of sleeping-while-standing-up, and today he was practicing. <br/>    Cartman rushed over to his three friends and greeted them by saying,” Guys! My dumb mom didn’t make me breakfast! Again!”<br/>    Kenny jumped awake and yelled at his larger friend,”Mmmf mm MMF!”<br/>    “I didn’t know you were sleeping!” Cartman responde, somewhat angrily.<br/>“Cartman, can you please shut the fuck up! I’m trying to talk to Stan!” Kyle said, shooting daggers at him.<br/>“So sorry KAHL! Not everyone has a mom that makes breakfast for him!”<br/> “If your mom doesn’t want to make you breakfast then make your own!”<br/>“All I know how to make is toast!”<br/>“THEN LEARN HOW TO MAKE OTHER THINGS!!!”<br/>“But it’s haaaard!”<br/>Kyle touches his nose in frustration,”Everything in life is hard, Cartman!”<br/>As Cartman was about to open his mouth to make Kyle even more angry with him, Stan interrupted the twos bickering,”Can you guys stop? It’s way too early for this.”<br/>And as he said this, the bus pulled and the four boys piled in.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Stan Marsh sat in his classroom and tapped his pencil. His teacher was going over a test they would be taking tomorrow. Stan neither wanted or had the motivation to study, so he tried his best to pay as little attention to the teacher as possible. <br/>    Just then he heard a blood piercing scream julting him back to a fully-conscious state. Suddenly, the door to the classroom burst open and PC principal of his highschool came out. <br/>    “Everyone out! Run! It’s the end! The end! The en-” <br/>    He was cut off as something from behind him sunk its teeth into his neck. It resembled a person, although it looked to be decaying and moldy. That’s when he recognized her, it was Red! One of his girlfriend’s friends was trying to eat the principal. <br/>    “What is going on?!” Stan screamed out loud.<br/>    His teacher ran out of the room screaming, which caused the walking corpse version of Red to chase after him. The teenagers stared at the bloody corpse on the ground. Shaking, Stan turned to his best friend, Kyle Brovalski, to see how he was. Kyle had his hand cupped over his mouth. He was in shock at what had just happened. It had all happened so fast. Too fast for his analytical mind to process. He shook his head and muttered something under his breath.<br/>    Stan asked,” What?”<br/>    Kyle pulled at his hat, his body was fidgeting.<br/>“Ike!” He said, turning to his dark haired friend.<br/>Without another word, Kyle rushed out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Stan tried to call after him, but it was too late, Kyle was gone.<br/>“Dammit..” Stan muttered under his breath.<br/>Eric Cartman, Stan’s larger friend, spoke up, “I guess I’ll go after him.”<br/>He said this as though he didn’t care, but his face told another story.<br/>Once he left the room, Stan’s girlfriend, (full of tears due to seeing her friend Red as some sort of monster) Wendy Testaburger, taking on as lead, told everyone to throw the principal out of the room and barraked the walls with their desks. Everyone else was in too much shock and terror to suggest anything different so they did what she told them to do. <br/>When everything was blocked, Stan and Kenny McCormick sat on their desks waiting anxiously for their two friends that had left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cartman’s Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost two years ago, the majority of citizens of South Park had taken over the highschool and tried to make it into a society or camp. One day after patrolling, they found word of another colony of survivors deep into the woods. At first everyone was cautious and worried about what their intentions may be. However, the leaders at the time were convinced that these survivors could benefit their community. Slowly over time the South Park citizens were able to befriend the new colony. This was due to a deal between the two. They would give South Park medicine and health care for just the price of help with building their own community. It seemed too good to be true and it was. That’s when the transition began. <br/>As time progressed, people felt safe with their new friends and visited them more often. The trust between the two groups deepend especially because the South Park citizens benefited more with the deal than the other colony. The leaders of the school then wanted to make an official alliance with them. This seemed like such a great idea at the time so they gathered up supplies and sent their leaders and the majority of the community to celebrate their soon to be alliance. The only adults that were left were there to guard the school and its children. But they never came back. Disappeared off the face of the world, leaving no trace of their whereabouts. For weeks the community tried to find them but there was nothing. <br/>Due to the lack of older citizens, the adults left did everything in their power to train the next generation. They taught them how to shoot a gun, how to drive, different places to find clean water, and the ways to treat a wound. Not all of them were willing to accept their parent’s permanent absence, but most will do whatever they can to survive. The adults had no choice but to give the former students intense jobs of gathering, and patrol to keep up with the harsh conditions their situation brought. When life was finally coming into order and as close to normal as things can be, catastrophe strikes once again like it always does. <br/>  Because of their weak attempt to set up a defense, a small horde of mutants managed to break into the school. The grownups took charge and were able to fight them off past the entrance. The older students were reluctant to barricade the doors while the others were still fighting outside. However, they were only following the previous orders given to them in case of an accident like this were to happen. After the mutants cleared out, they were able to check the damages left from the attack. No adults were left. There was still blood stained on the concrete ground, the kids couldn’t tell if it was blood from the mutants or from the adults that they were forced to leave behind. The only thing they knew was that they had to do something. Anything that could ensure their survival for future times to come. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Wendy passed back and forth; she was anxious about Stan, who was supposedly having a talk with Cartman about the many issues they had with his ruling. The former students were reluctant to put him in charge, but their young community needed a leader and with the adults gone they had no choice. <br/>She continued to wait anxiously outside of the Principal office given to Cartman since his leadership.She brought Bebe for company which was probably a bad idea. Since Bebe is one of the many citizens in their community who despise their leader, and is on the edge of kicking him out of power. Wendy tried continuously to start a conversation but they would always end in an argument or Bebe’s abrupt stillness. So Instead of talking they waited in a long eerie silence. Her friend leaned against the wall, glaring at her. <br/>Bebe wasn’t expecting anything to change. What was the use of even trying to negotiate with Eric when they can just replace him with anyone else. Stan stood no chance against their fat dictator anyway. If anyone was to put him in line it’ll be Kyle, but she doubted that would ever happen. Bebe turned to see two figures holding hands down the hallway, she was relieved to see that it was Kenny and Butters walking towards them. Anything was better than listening to Wendy’s stupid hope speeches about how everything was going to be ok. <br/>    Kenny was glad to see his two friends hanging out with each other again. His smile quickly dimmed when he saw Wendy’s face full of uncertainty, “What’s wrong?” Was the only thing he was able to say. <br/>    Wendy managed to put on a weak smile, “Stan decided to finally talk to Cartman about the rules he’s been deciding to put on our community.”<br/>    Bebe frowned at Wendy’s feeble attempts to make things sound better than they really were, “They are more than just rules Wendy. They are extremely biased and unethical. It's a miracle that we haven’t dethroned his pompous ass!” <br/>    Butters gasped, “Bebe! How could you say that! I think Eric is just going through a rough phase and we should give him more time to settle into his leader role. I’m sure Kyle will be able to help-”<br/>    Bebe grabbed Butters’ collar instantly causing him to let out a small yelp, “Bullshit! I’m done with giving this guy any chances! He doesn’t deserve our time or respect. Even if Kyle were to talk to him nothing would happen. Cartman is too thick headed to even listen to him!” <br/>Before Kenny could separate the two, the door opened with a loud bang, causing Bebe to drop Butters. Stan came out, his face red with fury. He kept muttering to himself as he slammed the door. Wendy was quick to approach him, eager to know what happend.<br/>    “What did he say? Is he going to change anything?”<br/>Stan shook his head, “No, instead he argued with me the whole time and barely listened to our complaints. I tried telling him how we all felt but it’s no use. We were naive to choose him as our leader.” He buried his face into his hands. “I really thought he would at least listen to me.” <br/>Bebe rolled her eyes unsympathetically, “This is even worse than when the adults were in charge. We could put anyone, even Butters in that office and they would do a better job than him!”<br/>    Kenny nudged Bebe with a frown, “Stop ridiculing Butters. None of this is his fault so leave him out of it.”<br/>    “I’m sorry. I was just trying to prove a point.” She glared at the door in thought. What should we do? The question raced in her mind. She knew that she wanted to replace Cartman but how would they do it? <br/>    Butters interrupted her thoughts, “Don’t worry, fellas! I’m sure one day Eric’ll come to his senses.” He smiled nervously at Bebe as he took a step behind Kenny.<br/>    Wendy sighed, “Maybe one day, but we can’t wait around until he does.” Stan wrapped his arms around her, hoping to make her feel any better. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, pondering the situation. <br/>    Stan began to criticize their makeshift community on how awful things were getting. It seemed to be the only thing that they talked about lately. Kyle, who was on his way to Cartman’s office, noticed the group by the door. He stopped dead in his tracks, and debated whether or not to approach them. Everyone seemed to be blaming him for Cartman’s actions and he would rather not hear their complaints right now.  He decided to postpone his visit, there was only so much whining a man can take. As he turned around his friend noticed his bright, green hat.<br/>“Dude! Kyle! Get over here!”<br/>Kyle groaned as he made his way towards the group. He was sick and tired of everyone constantly asking him to change the way things are. What could he do? Did they think he has the abilities to change everyone’s mind with the snap of his fingers? Kyle wanted to just ignore Stan and leave as if he never spotted him. Although, even at the end of the world, Stan was still his best friend.<br/>Kyle gave Stan a hesitant smile, “Hey, dude.”<br/>“You need to go in there and set Cartman straight! I swear to Christ, if you don’t do something about him, one of us is going to overthrow his ass! Everyone is already plotting different ways to get rid of him, so you better do something fast!”<br/>Kyle frowned at Stan. His friend had no right to blame him for Cartman’s actions. “Look dude, can’t you see I'm doing everything I can? I even came here to go set him on the right path. If you guys would just give me even a little bit of time, I’ll convince him to change these stupid rules.” <br/>Bebe, once again, rolled her eyes and grabbed Wendy’s arm, “I’ll believe it when I see it, Kyle. Let’s go leave these idiots, Wendy.” <br/>Wendy nodded slowly and waved her boyfriend goodbye with her other arm, “We are going to stand watch, Craig and Tweek probably need a break.” <br/>    Stan waved and glared back at Kyle, “What are you going to say to him?” <br/>“I’m just going to try my best to change his way of thinking. But if this doesn’t work, I don’t want you guys to keep blaming me for his shitty actions.” <br/>    Kenny placed his hand on Kyle’s shoulder, “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say sorry for giving you such a hard time. Everyone is just tense and in need of taking it out on someone.” <br/>“If it helps, I think you’ll also be a great leader Kyle!” Butters said to back up Kenny.<br/>Kyle smiled weakly, “Thanks Kenny, and Butters I guess. It’s best for me to get this visit over with. See you guys later.<br/>Stan nodded, “Good luck dude.” He turned to leave with Butters and Kenny by his side. <br/>Without another thought, Kyle opened the door to Cartman’s office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author: Hey, this is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed this and feel free to leave any constructive criticism! Also, this story will take place a year or so after the zombies came. This prologue was to show what happened before the events took place. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>